Sipping on Straight Chlorine
by xxXBrokenBoyXxx
Summary: Bakutodo. Todoroki learns some things and now has a strange habit. Bakugo is deeply disturbed. Don't drink Chlorine guys, it's not healthy. This is my attempt at being funny, haha!


The first time it happened, they were at the pool. Everyone was splashing around, playing games like Marco Polo, chicken fights, and other completely amazing games that you can really only play in the pool. Out of nowhere, Todoroki jumps out of the water, walks over to where Bakugo was 'sleeping' in the shade, provided by the roof of the bathrooms/locker rooms. Bakugo opened an eye to glance up at him, scoffing before closing them again, thinking that the stupid Half'n'half was going to the bathroom.

You can imagine his surprise when he heard the wooden door of the cleaning supply closet open. He sat up, turning around on his towel, staring in horrified shock as Todoroki whispered, "Fuck yeah, this is the shit."

Before grabbing the chlorine bottle and taking a swing of it.

Bakugo stares wide eyed, eyebrows scrunched together in pure confusion. "What the fuck are you doing, Icyhot?" he yelled, though no one looks over, and Bakugo can't for the life of him understand. "You're a fucking weirdo." He turns still shock, before rolling his eyes and blinked a couple thousand times, before slowly laying back down on his towel. _I fucking hate this class. _is what runs through his head as he stared at the sky, contemplating life. Kaminari doing that, he could see. Sero doing that, he could kind of see that happening. Or literally anyone other than Todoroki drinking fucking chlorine for FUN. Bakugo roughly rubbed his eyes, hesitating before looking back at Todoroki who was bumping his way back to the pool. "Why?" Bakugo whispered to himself.

The second time it happens, is in the dorm's commons room. Bakugo was making his way to the couch, ready to watch one of his favorite American TV shows. That's when he spotted Todoroki 'I drink straight chlorine' Shoto sitting on the couch, with a book in his lap, and a- Oh my fucking god, is that Chlorine?!- sock covered Gatorade bottle, that was holding something other then Gatorade. Bakugo watched Horrified, once again, as Todoroki took a sip, of the drink Bakugo guessed to be Chlorine. He dashed forward, snatched the bottle out of the Dual quirk user's hand, sniffing it, before wrinkling his face in horror and disgust. His actions scared the shit out of Todoroki, because he thought everyone had left the dorms for the day.

He watched, sadly, as Bakugo chucked his drink into the trash. Bakugo turned to the boy sitting on the couch, who was now sporting a pout. Bakugo couldn't muster up any anger, because his pure confusion was overtaking his whole being. "Why? Why are you like this?" He whispered. "Why? Who told you it was ok to drink Chlorine?" Todoroki was utterly shocked. Bakugo said a whole sentence without cussing! "Who are you, what did you do to Bakugo?!" He sprang up, pointing his index finger into 'fake' Bakugo's nose as the Blonde stared dumbfounded. He numbly slaps Todoroki's hand away, instead shoving his own finger into Todoroki's face. "NO. No. Who told you it was ok to drink Chlorine?! Who the fuck- It was Kaminari, wasn't it?!" Todoroki stared at him as he rambled on about how he was going to, and I quote, 'Give that fucker a sex change for the shit he's pulling' before he decided to quietly leave.

The third time was when Bakugo barged into his room, whoever knows why, and finds Todoroki pouring liquid, he already knows what it fucking was, into a cup. He screeched, launching himself at the two toned boi, body slamming him onto his bed, gripping his hands-on Todoroki's shoulders, he shook him back and forth aggressively. "STOP-FUCKING-DRINKING-CHLORINE, IT'S DISTRUBING TO SEE AND KNOW ABOUT! WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS!?" Todoroki flushed red. "I'm just vibin' Bakubro. Get over it, you stupid baby." Bakugo froze. "Oh my fuckin' god…you've been hanging out with Kirishima lately haven't you?" he slowly releases the boy in shock. Todoroki sighed, taking a sip out of his Chlorine. Bakugo sat next to him, head in his hands, as he, once again, contemplates life. He looks up to see Todoroki holding out his cursed drink. A silent question hangs in the air. Bakugo sighs, running a hand through his hair as he attentively accepting the bottle, and took a sip of it.

He chokes, and almost spits it out, but forced himself to swallowed, cringing at the taste. He was about t just throw it away, when a kind of… nice… tingling sensation flooded his mouth. His eyes widened as he slowly turned to Todoroki, to see a smile understanding smirk on his lips. As the tingling faded away, Bakugo hurriedly took a bigger gulp, managing to not grimace this time, and sighed as the nice tingling came back.

He closed his eyes as he passed it back to Todoroki, who then took a sip of it as well. He whispered. "What the fuck is wrong with us?"

"And that, guys, is how we got together." Bakugo announced, Todoroki in his lap, holding a bottle. Everyone else in class 1A stared at them in horror, shock, and every other emotion, you name it they felt it. in the back, Midoriya quietly groaned and rubbed his forehead, Mr. Aizawa doing the exact same thing from behind the duo. He had walked in to find this. _These problematic children will be the death of me. _Before he turned around and walked back to his room, already tired.


End file.
